Fresh Special Topic: Oxford Biblical Studies Online
''Oxford Biblical Studies Online database arrived in our Carroll Learning Center (CLC) on April 24, 2019, through the generosity of Dr. Burton Patterson.'' Purpose: Self-described as "a comprehensive resource for the study of the Bible and biblical history" OBSO combines biblical texts and reference materials to assist students to study scripture. A variety of full text reference materials (specialized to religious studies, and including Oxford Bible commentaries) are available to Carroll students from Oxford. Oxford Biblical Studies Online (OBSO) includes: six complete Bibles in a variety of denominations (New Oxford Annotated Bible, Augmented Third Edition NRSV, Oxford Study Bible REB, Jewish Study Bible TANAKH, Catholic Study Bible, Second Edition NAB, Access Bible NRSV, Authorized King James Version with Apocrypha KJV) as well as the apocryphal texts from both the Old and New Testaments, and over 5,000 A-to-Z articles from major Oxford reference works, including: Oxford Bible Commentary, Oxford's How to Read the Bible, The Oxford Companion to the Bible, The Oxford Handbook of Biblical Studies, The Oxford History of the Biblical World, The Oxford Illustrated History of the Bible, Oxford Bible Atlas, The Oxford Dictionary of the Bible, Oxford Encyclopedias of the Bible, The Oxford Encyclopedia of the Books of the Bible, Encyclopedia of the Dead Sea Scrolls, The Oxford Encyclopedia of Archaeology in the Near East, The Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and Archaeology, The Oxford Encyclopedia of Biblical Interpretation, the Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and Ethics, the Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and the Arts, The Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and Law, Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and Gender Studies, Oxford Encyclopedia of the Bible and Theology, and Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt. OBSO also includes other study aids, such as: Concise Concordance to New Revised Standard Version, New American Bible Concise Concordance, as well as quick links to Bible passages cited in commentaries for comparing different Bible texts and commentaries, hundreds of searchable images and maps from significant scholarly publications, a glossary of terms, and interactive timelines Accessing Oxford Biblical Studies Online. # Carroll Students, access the Carroll Homepage at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ # Choose Students # Choose Resources # Choose My Courses # Give your Login and Password or sign into your Google Account # In the CLC, choose the "Triple Gate"- 3 horizontal bars icon (top right) for the Library # Then choose Oxford Biblical Studies Online (searched separately from the Oxford Reference Online product). Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Searching Oxford Biblical Studies Online * Recommended: Choose Advanced Search * Type in a search (i.e., Calvinism) into the initial 'full text' box and select the Search button * Choose an entry to view full text (when available) Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Researching with Oxford Biblical Studies Online Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in Oxford Biblical Studies Online; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 3 strategies: Strategy 1: What are you looking for? In the CLC, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching Strategy 2: What terms describe what you're looking for? Keep a list of search terms you've used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 3: Learn more about searching From the Oxford Biblical Studies Online login page, choose Help, then choose a topic Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me